Archmage
Archmage is a prestige class in Lemurias whose members are arcane magic users that have become experts at manipulating and altering their spells. This is done in often in strange ways. Most archmages are pure wizards or sorcerers, rarely multiclassing, so they may become masters in their study of magic. More generally, the term "archmage" may also refer to any extremely powerful spellcaster or leader of a College of Magisters. Such as Selena of Phaeselis or Arieles of Athenas. Abilities As archmages become more experienced they progress in their spellcasting ability as if done so through their primary arcane spellcasting class. For each level, the archmage also gains a high arcana ability. Each ability requires the archmage to give up a single spell slot from a certain level of spells he/she can cast. Hit Die d4. Requirements To qualify to become an archmage, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, Spellcraft 15 ranks. Feats Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Focus in two schools of magic. Spells Ability to cast 7th-level arcane spells, knowledge of 5th-level or higher spells from at least five schools. Class Skills The archmage’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (alchemy) (Int), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), andSpellcraft (Int). Skill Points at Each Level 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All the following are Class Features of the archmage prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Archmages gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spells Known When a new archmage level is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in whatever arcane spellcasting class in which he could cast 7th-level spells before he added the prestige class level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class in which he could cast 7th-level spells before he became an archmage, he must decide to which class he adds each level of archmage for the purpose of determining spells per day. High arcana ;Arcane Fire : This ability allows the archmage to channel arcane magic into a bolt of raw magical energy. ;Arcane Reach : With this ability, archmages are able to use touch-ranged spells on anyone up to 30 feet (9m) away. ;Mastery of Counterspelling : Archmages can counterspell as if using spell turning. ;Mastery of Elements : With this ability archmages can change the element type within a given spell. For example a fireball cast in this manner could deal cold damage. ;Mastery of Shaping : Archmages are able to change the area of effect of applicable spells with this ability. ;Spell Power (1-3) : This ability allows spells cast by archmages to become progressively more potent. ;Spell-Like Ability : With this, archmages are allowed to turn a memorized spell into a spell-like ability. Notes Category:Prestige Classes Category:Prestige Classes from regular d20